Kurt Meets the parents
by cutestkittygurl1
Summary: Kitty's parents invite Kitty to dinner and want her to bring a friend, and She brings Kurt. Will her parents find out about the real Kurt, and will they like it? please R & R. Finished.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Chapter I

It was another lazy day at the institute, and the x-kids were all out doing there own thing. Jean and Scott were on a date somewhere down town, Rouge went to the local CD store with some of her friends, Evan went skate boarding with his buds, and Logan, Beast and the professor were trying to make adjustments to cerebro.

The only other people who decided to lay low were some of the new recruits (although they always find someway to entertain themselves by destroying the property) and Kurt and Kitty.

Kitty was in her room lying on her bed waiting for someone to call, and after waiting for about an hour she gave up and decided to e-mail her parents.

Ever since Kitty came to the institute her parents were very eerie about the whole place. Even Kitty knew that her parents would love it if she would just come home and try to live a normal life, but she knew that she could never be normal as she was six months ago. Waiting for her computer to load she thought about her time at the institute so far.

When she first came to the institute, she was freaked. Not to mention that there were a lot of other mutants, some of them were a little different.

She logged on, and opened up her email, again her computer was an older model so it was slow. Waiting for it to load, she traced back to what she was thinking about.

One person Kitty had met in the institute stuck out, his name was Kurt Wagner a.k.a Nightcrawler, and the first time they had met she got scared half to death, and didn't want to be near him anywhere. Since then, she has really warmed up to him and a bit of a liking in him, but still was a little giddy around him when he didn't have his holo watch on. Her computer had finally loaded, so she began to write.

Dear mom and pops,

The institute is treating me well, although I am still getting used to it a little. The training sessions are getting easier and I am getting to be in more control of my powers. Jubilee and Jean love to take me to the mall and get ice cream, and Scott is always a gentleman. Lance is getting a little nasty and I am not really hanging out with him much any more. Hope you guys are doing well and I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Kitty

She clicked the send button and turned off her computer. Thinking of the Ice Cream she wondered if Kurt would be up to taking her down to Ziggy's for a raspberry smoothie. She put her computer away and began to look for Kurt.

Kurt was in his room at his computer, Like Kitty, he had nothing to do and all day to do it. On his computer he was just surfing the net looking for anything interesting. Not finding anything, he logged off and sighed. He was getting bored, but what was there to do.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" ask Kurt. Turning in his computer chair.

"It's me, Kitty." Kitty said. In the hallway. "May I come in"

"Ja" Said Kurt getting up from the chair

"Hey." Kitty said walking into his room and sitting on the bed.

"Vhats up?" Kurt asked wondering why Kitty was here.

"Are you doing anything." she asked

"Nein" Kurt said nodding his head. "Vhy?"

" Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Ziggy's and get some ice cream." she said

"Ja, sure." Kurt said glad that he had something to do. "Do you wanna ride our bikes up instead of driving there? He asked her.

"Yeah, then we could go through the park." she said getting off the bed.

"Alright," Kurt said. "So meet you downstairs in...5 minutes?"

"Ok" Kitty said at the door. "See ya in a few." she said walking down the hallway to her room.

Kurt was surprised that Kitty had asked him to go with her to Ziggy's, because when they had first met Kitty would not want to be anywhere near him. Kurt still remembers that day as if it had happened a few hours ago. He really had a liking for Kitty but knew she would never truly accept him because of his appearance. Thinking about this made him feel a sadder every time. Brushing the thought away, he got ready and teleported downstairs.

When Kurt poofed to the kitchen, Kitty was already waiting on one of the bar stools talking to jubilee. Kitty, who was still not used to Kurt teleporting into the room without warning, let lot a little shriek and fell off of the bar stool.

"Kurt." Kitty said angrily while rubbing her behind. "How may time do I have to tell you to use the freakin stairs." she said getting up. By this time jubilee had left the room laughing.

"Sorry Katchzen." Kurt said looking down. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," kitty said still rubbing her bum.

"Ja sure?" Kurt said feeling bad about the whole thing.

" I'm sure." Kitty replied lightening up a little. "Well, are we going or what?" She said getting off the subject.

"Ja," Kurt said looking up at her "lets go get our bikes." he said starting to leave the room.

The bike ride was very relaxing to both of them, and they enjoyed passing through the park because the Festering Boils were hosting a free concert. They didn't stay to long becuase Kurt knew Kitty hated them and they wanted to get to Ziggy's before they closed. By the time they had reached Ziggy's it was nine o'clock, so they quickly ordered their Ice cream and sat down at a table.

"Their smoothie's are the best." Kitty said rapidly slurping down her raspberry smoothie she had purchased.

"I love zer blizzards." Kurt said while spooning the blizzard out of the cup.

Kurt all of the sudden noticed that kitty looked like she was in pain, and had a good Idea on what was causing it.

"Brain freeze?" Kurt asked her smiling.

"Yeah." Kitty said holding her head. "I hate it when I get these." she groaned.

" Vhen I vas little I used to get those often." Kurt said.

"What did you do to stop them?" Kitty asked.

" I put my tongue on the roof of my mouth." he replied. "It really does help." he said looking at her.

" When I was little, we would hold Ice cream parties and places like this." Kitty said tracing back to her past. " Did you do stuff like that when you were younger?" she asked him. There was a pause.

" uh," Kurt said trying to figure out what to say. " I wasn't the person people wanted to hang around when I was little." he said looking away.

" I'm sorry," Kitty said feeling bad for realizing what she did. " I shouldn't have brought that up, I really didn't mean it." she said looking at him.

" It's alright," Kurt said trying to sound better. "I don't really find it offensive, at least not anymore." he finished taking a spoonful of his ice cream. " Maybe we should start to head back" Kurt said. " it's quarter to ten, and I don't want the professor mad at us again.

"Yeah," Kitty said. " that wouldn't be fun."

They got on their bikes and rode back through the park. The ride through the park was a little creepier than on the way there since it was a lot darker now, but they found that it was easier to manage by talking.

" I've never been through the park at night." Kitty said. " It looks a lot less friendly when it's dark out."

" At least we're not the only ones taking a nigh time stroll." Kurt said adjusting his bike gears to make it ride easier.

"True." Kitty said.

They rode a few minutes in silence watching the path ahead of them. Kitty was right, the Park was barely recognizable when it was so dark out, and everything did look creepier. Back in Germany, Kurt would always have to go out at night because he would get tormented and harassed at day. Thinking of Germany, Kurt wondered how his parents were doing.

" So how's your family doing?" Kurt asked trying to start a conversation.

" You mean my parents?" Kitty asked looking over at him.

" yeah." Kurt replied.

"Um, they have been doing alright." she said looking forward. " but there still not so hot about the institute yet." she finished.

" In vhat way?" Kurt asked her.

" almost every way I think, I mean they really aren't big fans of the mutant race." she said looking back at him."

" are you serious?" asked sounding a bit concerned.

" Well they still love me, but for everyone else they act like everybody else."

Kurt didn't say anything, he just found it appalling that Kitty's parents didn't approve of mutants when she was one.

" Are you ok? 'Kitty asked him. "You've gone quiet all of the sudden. Is something wrong?"

"No," Kurt said nodding his head quickly. " It's just that how do you feel on about how your parents feel about us?"

" Well I certainly disagree with them, but everyone has different views on different things." she said.

" Yeah," Kurt said gloomily thinking on about how his home town viewed him. A demon, a freak, the devil, an animal and what ever else they could think of. Thinking of this made him notice on how much better life was here even though the same thing still happened, just not as much.

They arrived home at ten after ten and went up to get ready for bed. By the time they had gotten back at the institute Jean, Scott, and rouge had also come back tired and ready to relax.

Kitty tiredly went into her room, took a shower, and dressed into her Pj's. Wondering if her parents replied to her e-mail, she logged back on her laptop to find out. She opened her mail and there was an e-mail from her parents, so she opened it and began to read.

Dear Kitty,

We are glad to here that you are doing ok, and improving on controlling your powers. Your father and I are very proud. We are still a little suspicious on the whole mutant thing, but we learning more about it. We also are glad that you are not hanging out with Lance anymore, and making new friends at Bayville. Your father feels relieved that the other mutants are nice to you, and are treating you kindly, but does not like the idea of the blue furry mutant that is also there you told us about a few weeks ago. The other reason why I e-mailed you is that your father and I were wondering if you would like to come visit us Saturday night for dinner. We would also like if you brought a friend from the institute for us to get to know the people who you talk about in your letters. Please send back whether you want to come or not. We love and miss you.

Love,

Mom and pops

Kitty finished reading the e-mail and realized that she had not told her parents more about Kurt since she had gotten to know him a little more, so they still think that he is a little blue freak she thought he was a few weeks ago. She wanted to go and visit her parents but didn't know exactly who to invite.

She knew that it would be a bad idea to invite Rouge, and Evan wouldn't go anywhere with her. Scott and Jean already had plans to go see a musical that night, and bringing any of the new recruits would mean death and destruction.

She finally thought of inviting Kurt, but her parents would for sure freak if she did. Her parents didn't know much about Kurt at all, in fact they only know his code name and what he looks like. She started to think that this could possibly work out if Kurt wore his inducer and avoided touching them, but then again something could always go wrong.

maybe if they got to know him before he told the truth Kitty thought. maybe then it wouldn't be so bad

She also wondered if Kurt would even go in the first place after what happened at Amanda's house, So decided to ask before she made the decision.

Chapter II

Kitty walked down the hallway to Kurt's room, and without thinking she phased through the door scaring the heck out of Kurt.

"AHHHH, KITTY!" Kurt said loudly.

"OH I'm sorry!" Kitty said realizing what she had accidentally done. Apparently Kurt had been undressing, but it wasn't bad since he only had removed his shirt. "I should've knocked!" she said quickly backing up while shielding her eyes phasing through the door again into the hallway.

Kitty couldn't believe what she had just done, turning to face the door again she softly knocked.

"Come in." Kurt said still thinking on what happened.

" Hey," Kitty said half smiling. " I wanted to ask you something.' she said while coming in and taking a seat in his desk chair.

"Ok." Kurt said taking a seat on his bed. "Well my parents invited me to their house for dinner Saturday night and wanted me to bring someone from the institute." she said.

"And you wanted to know if I wanted to come." Kurt said knowing where this was going.

"Yeah." Kitty said looking at him " would you like to?"

Kurt thought hard about this and didn't know whether he should go or not depending on what type of an evening he would cause if her parents knew about him.

" Do they know?" Kurt asked her not needing to say what.

" Kinda, sorda, maybe." kitty said not knowing how to say that they knew that someone in the institute was blue and furry but didn't know who.

" Vhat does kinda sorda maybe mean?" Kurt asked confused.

" Well , they know that someone in the mansion is..well...blue." Kitty said slowly. "But they don't know exactly who"." she finished wondering if she had said it right.

"So they don't know that I'm blue." he said trying to get straight.

" Right." Kitty said looking up from her necklace. "So will you come?" she asked hoping that he would.

"I don't know Katchzen," Kurt said looking at her. "After what happened at Amanda's I don't think I should." he said sadly.

"Well toad knows not to do that again." Kitty said. "neither magneto or the professor was happy about it."

"Ja." Kurt said looking at the floor.

" Look," Kitty said going over to the bed sit next to him. " I would really like you to meet my parents, and I know there going to like you.' she said to him.

"How can you be so sure." Kurt said looking at her with a sad expression.

" Because you're the nicest guy I've known for a long time." Kitty said thoughtfully.

Kurt paused for a moment thinking on what to do.

"Alright," he said " I'll go." he said to her

" Really." Kitty said smiling. " You'll will." she said

" Ja." he said. " What time? "

" Saturday at four, wear whatever you want." She said happily.

" Ok." Kurt said.

" Thank you." Kitty said. " See you in the morning." she said as she got up off the bed and started heading fo the door. "Oh," Kitty said suddenly stopping at the door and rushing back to the bed where Kurt was. "I almost forgot." She said leaning over to him and giving him a short kiss. "That's for agreeing to come." she said smiling at him before turning to leave again.

"See ya." Kurt said astounded as to what had just happened. Kitty had actually kissed him, him out of all people. Happily, Kurt finished getting ready for bed and went to sleep.

Before Kitty went to bed she replied to her parents e-mail.

Dear Mom and Pops,

I will be glad to come to dinner Saturday night. I will also bring Kurt Wagner, a teleporter, can't wait for Saturday. Love you lots.

- Kitty

The next morning followed a hard training session in the danger room, and everyone in the institute was involved. Logan and the professor decided that the kids were ready to move on to the next level, but the kids had their opinions on the next step.

" Man I'm totally frosted out." said Bobby counting the bruises he had gotten during the first round of the session.

" ahh, I hurt in places I didn't even know about.' groaned magma. " I don't think I'll survive another one of those." she said rubbing her thighs to relieve the pain.

" You said it," Evan said sitting on the bench taking a break.

" Cmon you guys," said Scott encouragingly. " It's not that bad."

After he said this, nobody said anything, they just stared flabbergasted at him surprised that Scott thought that session wasn't that bad.

" Alright Kids," Logan said walking into the room with a smile, knowing that the team hated these type of session. " Time to go back in." he said grinning

That was followed by a lot of groans from the students as they limped back to the danger room.

"Man," Kitty said to Kurt getting off the bench " I sure hope this is over soon." she said getting up herself.

"So do I." Kurt said following her out of the room.

After about another 2 hours training there hearts out in the danger room, the team was finally finished for the day. A few of people went to sleep, and some just plopped themselves on the sofa and watched some TV, but for most of them, they decided to go cool off in the pool and have fun the rest of the afternoon. When Dinnertime rolled around everyone was eager to eat.

The team quickly gathered around the table filling their plates with turkey corn and mashed potatoes and other food that was laid out for them.

"Mmm Mmm Mmm, this stuff really tastes good after doing all that crap in the danger room this morning." Evan said stuffing his face in the green beans.

" yoo sa ii." said multiple with his full.

"Students," said the professor getting their attention. " I'll have you know that all of you did very well this morning, and please enjoy that we won't have anymore training sessions till Monday, so you have the weekend off."

This was followed by random cheers by the team.

"Gosh," Kitty said to Kurt who was sitting across from her. " I thought he'd never give us a break."

" Yeah, It vill be nice to have the veekend off." he replied while eating the last bit of his meal.

" Yeah," Kitty said. Finishing her meal up also. "Especially since we have to go to my parents tomorrow night." she finished.

"Yeah," Kurt said thinking on how the evening might go tomorrow.

After everyone pitched in doing the dishes, the students decided to lay low for the rest of the evening since they had such a long day. Most decided to watch movies, and pig out on ice cream. And some had got out some board games. As for the prof., Logan, and Beast, they went back to working down in the lab.

Kitty was playing a never ending game of chess with Scott and it seemed that he had her king trapped.

"Give it up Kitty, you know that there is no way you can get out of where your king is." he said smiling knowing that he had won.

"Oh," Kitty said making a last look to see if move anywhere else. "Fine. You win." she said frustrated that she had lost yet another match with him.

" The master wins again." Scott said knocking Kitty's king down to finish the game. "Maybe, just maybe, you could possibly win next Scott said setting up his side of the board again.

" I don't think there's going be a next time." Kitty said signaling that she did not want to play another game of chess.

" Alright," said Scott getting up out of his chair. "Nice playing with ya."

" thanks." Kitty replied still sitting down in her chair thinking about what to do next

Standing up, she decided that she would go and see what Kurt was up to. She went up to his room and knocked on the door, there was no answer, so she thought she'd check the kitchen. Not there. Kitty also tried checking the game room, the den, and in the movie room but couldn't seem to find him. Giving up, she went to ask Jean, knowing that she could easily find him with her telepathy.

Kitty knew that Jean was in the game room playing ping pong with Bobby trying to prove that girls can be just as good as boys at this sport. She quietly walked in and waited for the right time to ask her.

" Your going down Jean," Bobby trying to return the ball at different angles to make it harder for jean to hit.

" We'll just wait and see." She said to him hitting the ball over the net making Bobby miss it. " Another point for me." Jean said smiling while Bobby was beginning to look frustrated.

Kitty knew that she should ask now before they started up again.

"Uh Jean." Kitty said getting her attention.

"Yeah." Jean replied looking away from Bobby.

" I was wondering if you could find Kurt for me." she said kindly."I've looked all over and I haven't found him, so I was wondering if you could help me out?" she asked.

" Sure," Jean said putting her fingers on her temples. A few seconds later Jean had found him.

"He's in the courtyard," Jean said taking a drink of water.

" Thanks." Kitty said leaving them to continue the game.

Kitty wondered why Kurt had been spending so much time in the courtyard these past few days. He never really had a green thumb when it came to plants either. Little did Kitty know Kurt was planning a little surprise for her for the past few days. When she reached the courtyard Kurt wasn't there, but thought that he could be in the shed. Sure that Kurt was in there she walked up to the shed and knocked on the door.

" Kurt you in there?" she said. A few seconds later Kurt came and opened the door.

" Oh hi Katchzen," Kurt said stepping out of the shed and closing the door. "What did you come here for?" He asked her.

"Well I was just looking for you, is that bad?" she asked.

"No," Kurt said. "Do you know what time it is?" Kurt asked her.

"Uh...seven thirty." Kitty said checking her watch.

"Wow," Kurt said surprisingly. "It's that late, time flies by when you're..."

"You're what?" Kitty asked him curious to what he was up to.

"When your, Working," Kurt said nervously. "Well, see ya inside Katchzen" Kurt said walking into the mansion.

Kitty wanted to know what Kurt was up to and was tempted to open the shed to find out, but new that it would be wrong. Brushing the thought off her mind she also went inside.

When Kitty got inside, she quickly found out the Jean had won the ping pong match seeing as Bobby was making a scene saying that she was cheating and wanted a rematch.

"You totally cheated!" shouted Bobby. "And you know it." he finished. Storming upstairs.

"Your just mad that you got beat by a girl!" Jean shouted up the staircase.

Before to long it was ten o'clock and things started to die down. Some of the new recruits had went to bed, and some others had went to the local night club. The main x-kids had gone down into the basement to watch Lord Of the Rings, the two towers on the big sofa that was designed to fit ten adults. You would think that a sofa that could fit ten people would be huge, but in the X-mansion, it was just right.

Scott, Jean, Evan, Rouge, Kitty, and Kurt were happy that the day was done, and about quarter of the way through the movie people started snuggling up. Scott and Jean were huddled up in a bright blue down comforter, and Bobby and magma surprised everyone by coming down with a big quilt to watch the movie also, and where the sofa took a bend in the corner was Kurt and Kitty under a king size white comforter. Kurt liked the fact that Kitty was really warming up to him since the first day they had met, but he knew that Kitty would never truly accept him.

As the movie wore on, people started to get tired. Evan had gone up to go to bed, and rouge had fallen asleep while watching the movie, but Rouge was not the only one who had fell asleep. Kitty fell asleep on Kurt's chest somewhere half way through the movie, and this made it hard for Kurt to get comfortable himself because he did not to wake her about knowing that she would not be happy.

By around twelve o'clock, the movie was done and everyone went up to bed. Kurt, still not wanting to wake Kitty up, teleported her to room and put her to carefully to bed. As Kurt was walking out of the room Kitty opened her eyes and saw him leaving the room, he must have poofed me up here not wanting to wake me up. She thought. Before Kurt had totally exited she wanted to say goodnight.

"Kurt." she said getting his attention at the door.

"Ja." Kurt said turning to look at her.

" Good night." she said with a smile smile.

"Gute Nacht, Katchzen." Kurt softly said while smiling.

" See ya in the morning." She said with a yawn.

" Alright." Kurt said leaving the room.

Since the X-kids had stayed up so late, they slept in late, and for that none of them didn't get up till nine.

"Man I can believe I slept so late," Scott softly said to himself as he walked into the kitchen. when he got to the refrigerator he realized that Kurt and Jean were already up and talking at the table.

"So," Jean said to Kurt. "Does she know yet?" she asked wanting to know.

"Nope" said Kurt. "I want to wait till after ve go to her parents tonight." He said.

Scott, who had just picked up the conversation, wanted to know who and what they were talking about.

"Wait a minute." Scott said sitting down at the table. "What are you guys talking about."

"Well," said Jean softly so no one could over hear. "About two weeks ago, Kurt fou- Good morning Kitty" Jean Stopped talking as soon as Kitty walked in hoping that she didn't over hear anything. "How did you sleep," Good she yawned walking towards the pantry.

Scott was still confused on what was going on between Kurt, Jean and Kitty.

"Jean," Scott said "What were you gu-"

Jean interrupted him by sending a telepathic response. I will tell you later she said to him. After that Scott knew to be quiet.

" Kurt," Kitty said putting some pop tarts in the toaster. "We have to leave at three because it will take an hour to get to my parents house."

"Ok," Kurt said looking up at her.

When Kitty had sat down with her pop tarts, Bobby and Omara had come in to have breakfast.

" My team will totally beat your team in soccer today." Bobby said to Omara while getting some corn flakes out of the cabinet. "They will not," Said Omara firmly." I've got Rayne and Roberto." she said to him confidently.

"Vait, you guys are gonna play soccer today?" asked Kurt knowing that the field was gonna get destroyed if they were.

"Yep." Said Bobby "and our team is taking victory." he said eyeing Omara.

"Yeah, like in your dreams." Omara said to him.

"Wait, I've got an idea." said Scott. " How about me Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rouge, and Evan play against you, Omara, Sam, Roberto, multiple and Rayne." Scott said challenging him. " with No powers." he finished. "And the losers have to wash the cars" he said

"You're on." Bobby said to him. "Cmon Omara," Bobby said to her. "Lets go tell the others."

"One o'clock" Scott said. "be there."

"Don't worry," Bobby said walking down the hallway. "I' ll be there."

" This will be fun." Kitty said. "I don't know Katchzen" Kurt said to Kitty nervously. "If those guys decide to use their powers, it could get dirty." He finished looking at all of them.

"Then let it get dirty," Jean said. "If they use their powers, they will lose a point, and same goes for us." she said.

"Hopefully that'll keep em together." Scott said.

"Yeah," Kitty replied "Lets hope."

Chapter III

After the team had their lunch, they had about ten minutes to get ready for the match. Scott was pretty sure that the X-team could beat the crap out of the of the recruits, but Jean and Rouge new that if the new recruits got out of hand the game could end up in chaos.

When the team got out on the field, they discussed their plans.

"Alright," said Scott talking to the X-team. "Jean you'll play forward with Kurt since you to are or were on a soccer team. Rouge and Kitty, you guys will play defense, Evan you'll play midfield, and I'll be goalie." he finished.

"Works for me." Evan said starting to put on his padding.

"So do we have any plans against these guys?" Rouge asked looking over at the other team wondering what they were planning against them.

" Vell, Since Evan's is midfield, he could stay back by Rouge and Kitty. Then, Vhen the ball is hit, me and Jean vill go to the sidelines-"

" and then when either me Scott or Rouge get the ball we could throw it Kurt or Jeam" Kitty said.

"Ja," Kurt said thinking what she was thinking.

" Then When either of us have the ball." said Jean figuring the plan out. "We could lead the other team to that end of the field."

"And when the time is right," rouge said. "the player would cherry-bomb it over their heads."

"And zen the other person vould try to make a goal." Kurt finished,

"And to keep it hidden we'd switch off sides every other kick we get."

" does that work for all of you,"

"Yeah," the team said in unison.

"Alright," said Scott confidently. " then go out there and give it your all."

Over on the other side of the field, Bobby and his team were trying to negociate a plan.

"No that won't work," said Roberto angerly.

"Do you have any better idea's?" said Omara frustrated.

" You guys have got to calm down," said Bobby a little nervously. "I know we don't have a plan, but try to keep it away from our goal and in their goal, and if one of the other players get in your way., find something to do to prevent them from getting the ball.

"Alright" said the team.

"Then lets go out there and win this!" Bobby said trying to boost their confidence.

"Yeah!" said the team.

" To be ensure fair play." said Beast walking up to both teams. " I will be your umpire." he said. " We will play a short game because the weather is supposed to get bed with thunderstorms, So in that case, the first team to ten points wins." he finished while putting the ball in the center of the field. " and no powers." he added looking at both teams. " Now lets play!" he said blowing his whistle.

Bobby started off by kicking the ball high hoping that it would land in the goal. Scott, seeing the ball caught it and kicked it back to Jean. Roberto was obviously defense, so Jean had to work around him before kicking the ball to Kurt.

Evan came in blocking Roberto and Jean cherry-bombed it to Kurt. Kurt saw the ball coming, and jumped up to it to stop the ball from going any further, he dribbled it to the other end of the field and kicked it high to Jean. Bobby intercepted the kick and kicked over to Roberto.

Roberto tried to hit it in but Kitty stopped it and passed it back to Jean. Jean got it this time and flew down to the other end. She passed it to Kurt and Kurt hit it into the goal.

"One point for The X-team!" shouted Beast putting it on the score board.

Bobby Kicked the ball to Roberto, then Roberto passed it to Rayne and she dribbled it back down the field. Evan made an attempt to block her but Rayne passed it to Omara who kicked it into the goal.

"One point for the new recruits!" Beast shouted out putting the new recruits back into the game.

The next two points were to the new recruits, and the next three were to the X-team. Evan intercepted another hit passing it to Kurt who made another point.

"Another point for the X-team." Beast cried out to the field. The score now tied four to four.

Bobby made another two points, The X-men now falling behind.

"Halftime!" Shouted Beast signaling for the teams to sit down at their benches. "The score is four to six in favor of the new recruits." he said. "The game will start up again in five minutes." He finished going to fetch a drink of water.

"What are we gonna do." Kitty said looking a little worried. " If I have to wash the stupid cars I won't be a happy person." she said taking a drink of water.

" I think ve should change our plan." Kurt said Looking at Scott

"That's what I was thinking," Rouge said retying her shoe.

"What if we keep our plan, but switch our positions so they think we got something totally different." she finished looking at Scott.

"That could work." Scott said thinking on what to do. "Alright," he said finally. "Kurt, why don't you be goalie, Evan and Jean could be defense, and Kitty and Rouge could play forward. Sound good?" he said looking at them

"I think it vil work." Kurt said agreeing to the plan. "Do you guys think so?"

"Yeah." said Kitty.

"Yeah. Rouge said

"Works for me." replied Evan.

"Alright." Scott said "then lets go out there and win this.

Over on the other side of the field the new recruits were trying to figure out what to do.

"I don't think we need to do anything." said Multiple. "I mean we are already winning aren't we?" he said looking around at the team. "Yeah, but we still get four more points before its official." Omara said.

" We need some type of plan." Roberto said to Bobby.

"Roberto's right." Bobby said looking at all of them. "We do need a plan or winning this thing will be impossible." he finished.

"Well, since Bobby and Omara are our strongest players, we should have them on forward and the rest of the team can make sure that the ball gets to them." said Sam.

" Yeah I think Sam is right." said Rayne. "You guys are our best players."

"So do you guys all agree on the plan." Bobby said.

"Yeah." the team said in unison.

"Alright." said Rayne "Lets go out there and kick there behinds!"

"Yeah!"

"Halftime is Over!" said beast blowing his whistle. "Remember, no powers, and ten points are needed to win."

"Lets play ball!"

The game started quickly, Bobby was the first to get a hold of the ball and began looking for Omara. He spotted her near the goal and attempted to make a pass, but it got intercepted by Jean who began dribbling the ball back down the field. Sam saw her coming and stole the ball while Omara got ready for the pass. Sam pass it to her and they scored another point.

"Another point for the new recruits."

By the time the second half started the professor and Logan had come out to watch the outcome of the game and talked about on who would win or not.

"I think the new recruits might win this one." the professor said as the X-team stole the ball from the new recruits and made a point.

"Really," said Logan almost laughing. "I think the X-kids have got the experience." he said watching the game.

"Then we'll just have to see." replied the professor.

As the game wore on, the x-team had two more points tying the game up. The new recruits gained backed their lead by scoring another point, and the X-team was beginning to look worried.

"Do you think were gonna pull this off?" Kitty said to Kurt while they were getting back in their positions.

"Ich weiß nicht." Kurt said running towards the ball.

Roberto dribbled the ball down the field looking for bobby so that this could all be over.

"Roberto!" Bobby called from his left. "Over here." he shouted to him.

Roberto kicked the ball to him but apparently bobby had missed and Kitty got a hold of the ball.

"Good." said Kurt from the goal post. Kitty spotted rouge but she was no where near open,but she saw another option. I think I can hit it in Kitty thought. Making her decision she kicked the ball toward the goal and it made it in.

"A point for the X-Team." shouted Beast.

The X-team had scored another point tying up the game for the final time. Who ever got the next point won and the losers would be stuck cleaning vehicles.

"The score is tied nine to nine." Beast said. "the next point gets it." he finshed

The tension on the course was thick, both teams were trenched with sweat and they were all tired. They all stared at each other in their positions ready for anything to happen. As soon as Beast set the ball back into the center, the teams went at it with their all. Sam took the ball and dashed down the field with everyone trailing behind. He passed it to Omara, and Omara passed it on to Bobby. Rouge intercepted the kick and raced down to the other end, she passed it to Kitty but missed her totally. Bobby now had a hold of the ball and passed it to Roberto. Roberto knew(along with everyone else) he had to make it in. Kurt got ready along with Evan, and then he kicked it in to the air with force. The ball sailed Right into the corner of the goal.

The New recruits had won.

"WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO." Cried Bobby jumping up and down. Scott swore under his breath and rouge looked ticked. They couldn't believe.

"WE WON, WE WON!" shouted Omara. "WE WON."

" Wait!." said beast examining the ball. "The New Recruits did not win," he said. "Roberto used a sliver of his power." he finished looking at the team.

"WE WON, WE WHAT!" said Omara stopping her victory chant.

"Roberto!." said Bobby angrily.

"I'm Sorry," he said. "It was a lot of pressure to deal with!" he said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Then this means we still have a chance." Scott said to Kurt.

"Since Roberto used his powers, this throws the game into sudden death." said Beast.

"This is getting interesting." Logan putting out his cigar.

"I think your right." said the professor.

"One of the X-players will have to stand at one end of the field and have to kick the ball into the other goal, if they fail, then nobody wins. To determine the player, I will pick a number between one and one hundred who ever is the farthest has to do it."

The x-team got together and Beast walked over.

"Ok," he said to them. "I have my number." now chose yours.

Beast gave them a moment to decide their numbers.

"Ok," he said again. "Fire away, we'll start with Scott and end with Rouge. Scott."

"45."

"Evan."

"32."

"Kitty"

"71."

"Jean."

"58."

"Kurt."

"43."

"And Rouge."

"34."

"Well," said Beast. "My number was fifty, meaning that Kitty has to make the goal."

"You serious," Kitty said with a tone of fear in her voice. Everyone including Kitty knew that Kitty's sport was not soccer. She sucked.

"Afraid so.' replied Beast. "Cmon, lets get out on the field."

Kitty walked slowly toward the goal, she knew that she was gonna fail.

"Just close your eyes, picture the in the goal, and kick." Kurt whispered to her before she got on the field. Kitty looked back at him giving her a thumbs up and a nervous smile.

Kitty stood at the goal with the ball at her feet looking at the goal way on the other side of the field.

"What am I doing." she said to herself. She could feel everyone's eyes on her wondering what was going to happen. Once again the tension was high. Kitty then thought about what Kurt said to her. Just close your eyes, picture the in the goal, and kick. Kitty closed her eyes, pictured the ball in the goal, and struck the ball with all her might. Kitty kept her eyes shut, but everyone's eyes went from Kitty to ball. She slowly opened them as Beast walked over to approve the kick

"The X-team Wins!" Shouted Beast.

"Yeah!" Cried Scott punching the air.

"HALLELUJAH!" shouted Rouge.

"Gutan tag!" yelled Kurt.

Kitty, still standing at the goal post, was shocked that the fact that she had actually done it.

"I did it!" She finally shouted the team ran over to her and put her on their shoulders.

"Well whadda ya know," said Logan "The half pint did it."

Chapter IV

After the team got washed up, they went down to the kitchen for a celebration party. They all sat down at the table, and got out some left over cake from last night. As soon as everyone sat down,

"Did you see the look on their faces." Scott said laughing.

"They looked horrified when Beast said that Roberto had used his powers." said Evan taking a drink of his soda.

"Kitty," said Rouge who was sitting next to her. "How da do it." she asked her while Scott and Evan went on laughing.

"Well," Kitty said looking over at Kurt who was listening to Scott's conversation. "To tell you the truth," she said looking back at her. "Kurt told me how to hit it in before I went on to the field." she finished.

"So that's what he said." Rouge said. "I thought he was telling you to reconsider." she said.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Kitty said sarcastically.

"I think he likes you." Rouge said looking at her. "He told me last night that he was dead nervous about going to your parents dinner."

"The dinner!" Kitty said suddenly. "What time is it." she asked rouge.

"Two o'clock,"

"I have to get ready." she said bursting up from the table. Kurt overhearing Kitty freak out about the dinner knew that he should go and get ready to.

At quarter to three, Kitty was ready. She came down to see that Kurt was already downstairs watching TV waiting for three o'clock to roll around.

"Hey," she said getting his attention.

"Hey." he said back.

"I think it might be best if we go now," Kitty said sitting on the couch next to him. "Because if we hit rush hour on the interstate, we'll never get there on time." she finished.

"Alright." Kurt said turning the TV off, his holo watch on. Today it showed that he was wearing khaki pants a with a white dago T under a grayish flannel shirt. Getting up off the couch. "I'll drive." he said as they both walked toward the garage.

Kurt started the car and headed out toward the interstate. He had never really driven a whole hour before but it was better him than Kitty. The car ride was pretty quiet the first fifteen minutes in. Kitty watch the scenery flash by her window, and began to notice the silence in the car. She wondered why Kurt wasn't saying anything.

Kurt was thinking about how this evening was going to go, he was so nervous about the whole thing because of what had happened at Amanda's house. He shuddered at the thought, making him swerve slightly to the right. Kitty noticed him shudder and bean to wonder was wrong.

"Kurt," Kitty said looking at him. "Are you alright?" she asked sounding concerned.

"Vas are you talking about Kitty," Kurt said trying to seem like everyone was going well. "I'm fine." he said looking back at the road. Kitty eyed him suspiciously, she knew something was up. Kurt finally gave in.

Kurt sighed. "I'm just nervous about this evening." he said looking down. "I don't want to have what happened at Amanda's house." he finished looking at her. Kitty began to feel bad for him.

"Everything's going to go fine," she said reassuringly. "My parents really have been wanting to meet someone from the institute, and you were the best option." she said looking forward. After that everything went quiet again.

They arrived at Kitty's parents house right on time. They got out of the car and went up to the door.

Ding Dong. Kitty rang the door bell, a few moments later Kitty's father came to the door.

"Hello Daddy." Kitty said hugging her father.

"Hey, you're here." he said hugging her back.

"Dad," Kitty said holding her arm towards Kurt, "I'd like you to meet Kurt Wagner."

"Hello," Kurt said quietly.

"A pleasure to meet you," Kitty's father said holding out his hand for Kurt to shake.

"Uhhhh," Kurt said nit knowing what to do. If he shook his hand, he would know something was up. Kitty realized what was happening, and thought up something quick to say.

"Umm, Kurt's just recovering from poison ivy on his hands, and the doctor said that it could possibly still spread even though the rash is gone." Kitty said.

"Alright." Kitty's father said, "Well some on in."

"Kitty you're here," Kitty's mother said giving her a hug and a kiss, "Oh I missed you." she said hugging her again.

"Mom," Kitty said stepping back to avoid another hug, "This is Kurt Wagner." Kitty said pointing to Kurt."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kurt." Kitty's mother said. -Ding- "Oh." Kitty's Mother said suddenly. "That would be the oven." she said going into the Kitchen.

"I'll come to help dear." Kitty's father said also going into the kitchen.

"This is going to be a long evening." Kurt said to Kitty.

"Every thing is going fine." Kitty said straightening his tie. " it's only dinner."

"I guess your right." Kurt said feeling a little relieved.

For dinner Kitty's mother cooked a veggie burger with corn, green beans, and applesauce which everybody especially Kurt liked. They decided to eat outside on the picnic table since it turned out to be such a nice evening.

"I never knew that these veggie burgers could be so good." Kurt said chopping down the burger.

"See," said Kitty, "Vegetarians eat good food too." she said a small smile.

"So Kurt," said Kitty's father, "I hear you are from Germany, is that right."

"Ja." Kurt said.

"What's it like there." Kitty's mother asked. "I've always been interested in going to anywhere in Europe, but nobody I know has been."

"It is really quite amazing." Kurt said. "and I'm surprised that so many people here vant to go there." he said finishing his burger and starting on his corn.

"Have you ever been to London since you lived so close?" she asked.

"Lots of times." Kurt said.

"Not fair!" Kitty said suddenly, "You have never told me that you have been to London so many times that you can't remember." she said elbowing him.

"I didn't know it mattered." Kurt said to her.

It went silent for a moment because everybody wanted a chance to eat their food before another conversation started up again.

"So how's that new addition coming along at Head Waters park?" Kitty asked her parents.

"I think it's finished," Kitty's mother said, "They said something about it on the news last week."

"Vhere's Head Vaters park?" Kurt asked.

"It's a park where I used to play all the time when I was little, and they were building like a big courtyard or something like that." Kitty said finishing up the last of her meal.

"Oh," Kurt said now knowing what they were just talking about. "I used to play at this park called The Berlin Palace when I was little." Kurt said starting to smile. "It Vas really neat, especially at night."

"You went to the park at night." Kitty's father said joining the conversation.

"Yeah," Kurt said looking down at his plate, his smile fading. "It vas more.. Calm." He said looking back up trying sound normal.

Kitty knew this was getting uncomfortable for Kurt, but didn't know what to say to change the subject.

"Is it because you were a mutant?" Kitty's Mother asked.

"Partially." Kurt said looking back down again.

"Well," Kitty said suddenly. "Mom, shouldn't you bring out desert?" Kitty said trying to lead them off the subject.

"You're right," Kitty's Mother said getting up from her chair and walking into the kitchen. "Honey," Called Kitty's Mother from the kitchen, "I need some help with the smoothie's, could you get the blender?"

"Sure," said Kitty's father, "I'll be right in."

After they left the room followed a moment of silence. The clock chimed six o'clock, Kitty was surprised on how much time had passed.

"Well everything is going well." Kitty said trying to start a conversation.

"Ja." Kurt said, " They're still uncomfortable about us?" He said looking at her.

"A little," Kitty said.

They heard the blender in the background and the clash of cups coming out of the cabinet.

"Here we are," Kitty's father said walking in with a platter of smoothie's. "Hope you like strawberry, Kurt because that was the only flavor they had at the store today." he finished putting the drinks on the table.

"Ja." Kurt said setting his dinner plate aside.

They all sat down and had their smoothie's and chatted about random events. They told jokes, what they had done in past vacations, and what they did and wanted to do for a living. Kitty's father was an architect, and her mother was a school teacher. Kitty wanted to become a nurse, and Kurt wanted to become a politician which probably would never happen.

Kurt realized that he had began to like Kitty's parents and was glad that he had decided to come. Kitty looked like she was having fun and enjoying the evening. He also noticed that Kitty's parents were the only people besides his parents and his grandparents that warmed up to him, but they didn't know his true secret. Kurt wondered what would they would react if they knew the truth. They started talking about what was on the news and that's when the subject on mutants came up.

"They're still saying the they're a menace." Kitty's father said looking all of them, "but we know only some are." he said taking look at Kitty and Kurt while taking the last sips of his smoothie.

"I know it's horrible to think but we don't want humans and mutants living together." Kitty's mother said. "bu-"

"How could you think something like that mom." kitty said looking as though she was about to cry.

"Well it's not like we don't like _you_." her father said butting in on the conversation.

Kurt himself was feeling very uncomfortable about the whole situation, but was feeling bad for Kitty since her own parents hated mutants and she _was _one.

"Its just that were still not comfortable about mutants roaming the Earth with unimaginable power." Her mother said.

"That's why you wanted to send me off to the institute so quickly because you didn't want any body to know what I was. She said getting up from her chair and going into the house.

Kurt sat their taking in what had just happened. After a moment He got up and went to go find Kitty.

"Please excuse me." Kurt said putting his napkin on the table.

Kurt thought that Kitty would be in her room and he was right, he heard her crying and softly knocked.

"Go away!" Kitty said thinking it was her parents.

"It's me." Kurt said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kitty said.

"May I please come in."

"Yeah." Kitty said settling down.

Kitty was on her bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying, and was holding a tissue in her right hand.

"Hey." he said sitting down next to her. "Are you alright?" he said.

"I don't know," Kitty said wiping a tear off her cheek, "It's just that ever since they found out they've just acted different toward me and mutants.

"I know how you feel." Kurt said holding her hand. "and it's tough" he said.

"Yeah," Kitty said, "I'm sorry you had to hear that." she said not crying anymore.

"It's old news for me." Kurt said looking at her. "So do you think ve should go downstairs?" he said

"Yeah," She replied putting her tissue on her night stand. "Mom and dad will probably be wondering where we went,"

"Ja." Kurt said walking with her out of the room.

They were half way down the stairs when Kurt noticed that his holo watch's battery was very low because it had begun to beep.

"What is that?" Kitty said to Kurt.

"My vatch." Kurt said with a very worried tone to his voice while adjusting the settings to see what he could do. "The Battery's low."

"Didn't you recharge it before we left?" Kitty asked him

"Ja, but not all the vay," he said while the watch began to flicker on and off. "I didn't think ve'd be here this long." he said beginning to worry. "You go back outside, so it doesn't look weird that we still haven't come back out" Kurt said almost all the in his blue form. " and I'll go in the kitchen to try to fix my watch so they can't see me from the sliding door," he finished.

"But what if they ask me where you are?" Kitty said

"Just tell them that I'm in the bathroom or zomthing." he said heading toward the kitchen with his tail now visible behind him.

Kitty was really worried, what if her parents found out? Kitty didn't want to think of what would happen then. She walked outside trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hey Kitts,' Her father said who was sitting at the picnic table, "we're sorry about what we said." he apologized.

"We're just still getting used to the whole thing." Her mother said as kitty sat down.

"Well you didn't have to do it in front of Kurt." Kitty said.

"Speaking of Kurt," said her mother, "Where is he?" she asked

"Oh..uh...Kurt." Kitty said trying to sound normal "He's...uh in the bathroom." she said remembering what he told her to say.

"The steaks were delicious." Kitty's father said, "And so were the smoothie's."

While Kitty was outside Kurt was trying his hardest to get his watch working.

"Come on,"he said to himself hitting his watch. Kurt was all the way in his true form now and was getting worried. He knew that his watch had emergency power but didn't know how to access it. He wondered how Kitty was holding up.

"All's I did to the steaks was I put some of that seasoning sauce on it, the package said that it would keep its flavor on the grill and the oven." Kitty's mother said.

"We should use that seasoning sauce more often." Kitty said.

"Hey honey," Said Kitty's mother to her father. "Did I turn the stove off?" she asked with a bit of concern to her voice.

"I'm not sure," Said her father. "You'd better go check," he said getting up.

Kitty was struck cold.

"We should take the dirty dishes in anyway." he said starting to gather the plates.

"M-Mom, I'm pretty sure you turned the oven off," Kitty said trying to get them to sit down.

"Well even if I did we have to take the dishes in and clean up our smoothie mess." her mother replied

"I could do that." Kitty said "You guys have worked hard to pull this evening together."

They were going through the sliding doors and Kitty hoped that Kurt had heard and poofed somewhere safe.

"Mom," Kitty said when they were almost to the kitchen

"What Kitty?" Her mom said stepping into the kitchen.

Kitty's parents had dropped the plates letting the crash and break on the floor with a clatter Her parents gasped and so did Kurt. They stood there for one silent moment.

"Kitty, Lorraine get behind me!" Kitty's father said grabbing a knife from the set on the counter.

"What the Hell is that thing!" Her mother said in horror standing behind her husband.

Kurt looked down at the floor closing his eyes to avoid any tears from falling.

"I don't know." Her father said still holding the knife, "It looks like a demon." he said

" I'm not a demon." Kurt said so soft that kitty was unsure if he said anything at al.

" Mom."

"Stay out of this Kitty! Honey we should call the police." she said.

"No!" Kitty said. "Daddy it's K-"

"Stay back Kitty!" he said loudly "Get out!" He said to Kurt. Kurt looked up "GET OUT!" Her father said moving a step closer with the knife.

Kurt teleported.

Chapter V

They stood there in the kitchen speechless

"Did that thing just blow up?" Kitty's mother said looking around.

"No Mom! It teleported." Kitty said with her eyes watering

"Isn't that what K-"

"Yes that's what Kurt can do because that WAS Kurt!" she said crying. Kurt stood outside by the window watching all of this.

"That thing was Kurt!" Her father said putting the knife down."

"Yes daddy!" Kitty said fighting back the tears.

"You mean our telling us that monster lives with you and not only that, you invited it to our house!"

"Yes."

"But Kurt looked normal," her mother said

"Because he wore an image inducer, it was his watch, and the battery died so he was trying to fix it."

"I cant believe this!" Her father cried. "You hang out with that thing!"

"He's not a thing!" Kitty said. "and he's the nicest guy in the institute." she said trying to convince them that Kurt was good.

"I don't want to see you with him again, do you understand!" Her father said.

Kurt flinched and started walking away

"But da-"

"I said do you understand!"

Kitty didn't answer for a moment. "You can't make me!" Kitty said starting to cry again.

"Oh I'll make you!" Her father said.

"We can't have the neighbors know about this or the public, it would damage our reputation.'

"Is that why you don't want to have anything to do with mutants." Kitty said "Because if it is, I don't think I could call you my parents." she said. "Kurt's not the monster here, you guys are. And you cannot make me stay away from him because I love him." she finished heading out the front door leaving her parents in an awkward silence.

Kitty saw Kurt about twenty feet ahead of her.

"Kurt!" She yelled to get his attention. Kurt heard her but kept going.

"Kurt stop!" she said catching up to him.

"You're not supposed to be anyvhere near me." he said not turning around. Knowing Kurt had said this she knew he had heard the whole conversation.

"I'm sorry!" she said stopping a few feet behind him.

"Don't say sorry if it wasn't your fault." Kurt said looking down still not turning around.

"You just surprised them that's all." she said trying to hold her tears back.

Kurt paused a moment and turned around and looked at her with watery eyes. "Just like I surprised you when you first saw me." he said softly, turning back around.

"Kurt, don't go. I don't want to drive home alone" Kitty said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why shouldn't I." He said looking back at her. "Your parents vould be furious if you drove home vith me," he said turning around yet again.

"It's up to me who I hang out with." Kitty said. "Not my parents."

"I'll see you later katchzen." Kurt said.

"Kurt Do-" but Kurt had already teleported.

Kitty drove home alone, thinking about the events that had happened tonight. She wondered how Kurt was feeling and if he or her would have to leave the institute.

Kurt had arrived at the institute at 9:15. And Jean saw him come in. To her he looked sad, wet from the rain, and _very_ exhausted.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Jean ask concerned going over to him. "Where's Kitty?"

"They found out." Kurt said looking down.

"I'm sorry." Jean said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It was going so vell until my battery had died on my inducer." he said looking at her.

"And where's Kitty," Jean asked

"she's coming, she took the car home." Jean realized that Kurt had teleported.

"Kurt you know that you can't teleport that much, or that far, its to much." she said.

"I'm fine." Kurt said clenching his stomach in pain.

"Ok, we've got to get you to the hospital wing," Jean said helping him back up, "I'm going to go get Scott."

Her parents would probably never have another mutant over for dinner, and she knew the professor would somehow sort this out but not the emotion that was caused. Kitty began to cry thinking of all this, it was very overwhelming, and she couldn't imagine anyone leaving. She arrived at the institute at around 10:30 and she wondered if Kurt was already there and OK. She came in through the garage and was greeted by Jean.

"Kitty thank goodness you're here," Jean said. coming over to her.

"Is Kurt here?" Kitty asked her.

"He's in the hospital wing," Jean said. Kitty gasped. "Teleporting that far took a major toll on him." she finished.

"Will he be alright?" kitty said.

"Yes," Jean replied reassuringly "He just needs to rest, he probably won't be back to himself till tomorrow afternoon" she said.

"Alright." Kitty said relieved that Kurt was going to be OK. "May I see him?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Jean said signaling Kitty to follow her.

"He's Just resting." Jean said as they peered through the clear class doors.

Kurt was laying motionless on a bed in the middle of the wing. Kitty felt horrible, Kurt wouldn't be in the hospital wing if she had blocked her parents out of the kitchen.

"He'll be up tomorrow but a little weak." Jean said turning from Kurt to Kitty.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Kitty said turning around to go upstairs.

Kitty showered and got into her pajama's and turned her computer on to check her mail for the last time for the day. She was expecting something from her parents arranging what was going to happen. She opened her inbox and there was something from the parents, so she clicked it open and read.

Dear Kitty,

We're Sorry.

Love,

Mom and Dad.

Kitty did not know what to say or think _"We're Sorry_." Clicking out of her e-mail and shutting down. Kitty quickly went to sleep.

Kitty woke up at around 8:30 and went down to have breakfast. When she arrived in the kitchen, Bobby, Omara, and Sam were already up. She slowly went to the pantry and got out a box of frosted flakes.

"Did it go well last night?" Bobby asked Kitty as she poured her cereal into a bowl. Kitty just looked at him sneered.

"I'll take that as a no." Bobby said returning to his breakfast which consisted of two pieces of bacon and toast.

"Hey, Kitty." asked Sam while Kitty was sitting down. "Would you mind getting that pool net out of the shed in the courtyard, I need it because I have pool duty this week."

"No." Kitty said softly. "Just let me finish my cereal."

"Alright," Said Sam "and thank you." he finished.

Kitty put her cereal bowl in the sink and headed for the courtyard to go get the net. She unlocked the shed and walked to the back where the pool net was. While she was grabbing it off the wall something caught her eye. It was a stuffed animal Kitten and was a greyish fur color and the eyes were some type of marbles. She went over to pick it up and noticed that there was a note on its leg wrapped with a rubber band she took the rubber band off and read the note. The Kitty was for her.

Dear Katchzen,

My parents were shopping in a market in Berlin and found this cat

making kit, the fur is a special type of synthetic fabric and the eyes

(marbles) were handmade. I thought that since Kitty was your name,

I should make this for you. Hope you like it.

Kurt

Kitty was speechless, that's what Kurt was doing in the courtyard , he was making her this Kitten. The Kitten looked liked an actual stuffed animal but was a lot softer and looked more realistic. Thinking about all of this, Kitty took the Kitten left the shed and went to check in the hospital wing for Kurt.

She got there, and he wasn't in the bed he was on last night, so she went up and check his room to see if he was in there. Nope. Walking back down the stairs. She saw Jean.

"Jean, where's Kurt?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, I think he's outside by the lake." Jean said. "I Think he wanted to get some fresh air."

"OK." Kitty said smiling heading toward the front door with the kitten in her arms.

"He just woke up so he's still tired." Jean said from the stairs.

"Ok." Kitty said walking out the door.

She stepped outside and started heading towards the lake, the lake was one hundred yards away from the institute in case it were to flood, the sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze from the north. When Kitty got nearer she spotted Kurt sitting a on tree branch about five feet off the ground. Kurt heard coming and hopped off the branch and turned to look at her.

"Kitty." Kurt said looking at the Kitten.

Kitty went up and hugged him. "I'm so glad your alright." she said letting him go.

"I see you discovered vas I vas doing in the shed." he said pointing to the kitten.

"I love it." Kitty said looking at it. "How did you do it so well?" she asked.

"I made them a lot vhen I vas little." Kurt said softly. Kitty now remembered why Kurt was not fully himself.

"I'm really sorry for last night." Kitty said not looking at him.

"It's ok." Kurt said.

"It shouldn't be. You got hurt last night because of them." she said her lip starting to quiver.

"Kitty, It OK." Kurt said putting kitty's chin up with his finger. "I'm only little weak from teleporting, I'm fine." he said hugging her.

"My parents said that I possibly could not live here anywhere, I don't want to leave." Kitty said starting to cry. "I like it here." she said.

"Vell ve don't know for sure." Kurt said holding her at arms length with a smile trying to cheer her up. "Let's go inside, I heard that Bobby wants a party today to celebrate the last weekend before we go back to school." He said.

They got inside and saw that people were already starting to put the party decoration ups up and some were helping bake brownies and other treats in the kitchen. About twenty minutes later, the whole team was helping to get the party started. Scott and Logan were bringing the big games from the basement to the lobby, and some were picking out CD's to play in the boom box. By two o'clock the party had started. The stereo was raging loudly and the professor and Beast were kinda chaperoning to keep the party under control.

"This really turned out to be a great party." Rouge said to Kitty while getting punch "I thought it was gonna flop." She said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." Kitty said looking over to where Kurt was. Kurt was talking with Scott and Evan over by the stairs.

"You like him don't you." Rouge said to Kitty elbowing her gently.

"No I don't." Kitty said trying to sound convincing. "Cmon, You can't fool me." she Rouge said.

"Yeah," Kitty said. "I guess I do." Kitty said admitting it.

"You should ask him to dance." Rouge said.

"There's a slow song dance?" Kitty asked.

"Well the professor said he'd allow _one_." she said. "So you should." She said.

"I don't know if I should." Kitty said unsure of what to do.

"Because of what happened with your parents last night." Rouge said looking at her. Kitty nodded.

"Look, your parents don't know who the real Kurt is. I think you should ask him if you want to." she finished going back out onto the dance floor area.

Kitty wanted to ask Kurt but was unsure of whether to do it or not. Her friends always said that you should let the guy ask you, but this was a little different. She watched Kurt across the room he still looked weak and tired from last night and wasn't as hyper as he would normally be. Kitty was also wondering what they were talking about.

"You should ask her." said Scott punching Kurt on the shoulder.

"Ach! Not so hard." Kurt said rubbing his arm, "I'm still recovering from last night." Kurt said.

"You really _did_ take it hard last night didn't you." Scott said. Kurt nodded still rubbing his arm.

"You should still ask her if you like her, I mean you made her a freakin cat for Pete's sake." he said going over to jean

"I know." Kurt said looking across the room at Kitty also unsure of what to think. He really wanted to ask her, but didn't know what to expect. If her parents ever found out, that wouldn't be good.

The Party wore on and the dance approached fast, and the new recruits were picking their partners.

"Alright, pick your partners, we are now starting the slow dance." The professor announced. As he began to switch CD's.

Kitty began to look for Kurt. Kurt was looking around the dance floor for Kitty.

"Oouff" they both said, they ended up bumping back to back.

"Kitty" they both said turning around

"Kurt"

"I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"It was my fault." Kitty said. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She said.

"Um. W-Would you like to dance." Kitty asked a little nervous. Kurt was surprised.

"Yeah, ok." he replied.

The song turned out to be My Heart Will Go On.

_Every night in my dreams, _

_I see you I feel you. That is how I know you go on._

"I really liked the cat." kitty said while they were dancing.

"I'm glad." Kurt said.

"So you still recovering?" Kitty asked.

"A little," Kurt said. "Vhy, did you see Scott punch me?" he asked.

"Yes." Kitty said smiling a little

_Far across the distance, _

_and the spaces between us, _

_you have come to show you go on._

Kitty listened to the song watching who was dancing with who. While she was looking she saw a familiarstop on the driveway. Following this, the professor went outside to meet the people. Kitty gasped.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt said looking at her.

"My parents are here!" Kitty said. "And the professors talking to them!" she said. Kurt looked outside, it was her parents.

"We've gotta hide." she said running towards.

"That vouldn't be right." Kurt said grabbing her. Kitty relaxed and Kurt let her go.

"This isn't good." Kitty said looking down.

Kitty, Kurt. the professor said in both of their minds. come here please. he said.

They looked at each other. Kurt put his holo watch on No image inducer Kurt the professor said. Kurt sighed and turned it back off.

They slowly walked outside to where Kitty's parents stood and the professor not knowing what to expect. As they got closer, Kurt knew that Kitty's parents were already very uncomfortable.

"Kurt," The professor said. "I'm sure you know Kitty's parents." he said. Kurt nodded looking downward. "And I think I'll leave you guys alone." He said turning his wheelchair to back inside leaving the four of them. For a moment, everything was silent.

"Um." Said Kitty's Father trying to figure out what to say. Kitty was preparing for the worst "I think we may have started out on the wrong foot yesterday." He said. Kitty looked up shocked by what she just heard. Kurt was also surprised.

"I know yesterday was a shock to us." Said Kitty's mother making eye contact with both of them "and we would like to start over." she said. "so Kurt," said Kitty's mother holding out her hand. "We're sorry." she said. Kurt hesitantly shook her hand, and Shaking Kitty's father's hand also.

"I accept your apology." Kurt said.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Kitty asked them, "We're having a party."

"Um." Kitty mother said sounding a little nervous. "I think we should go, don't you think honey." she said looking at her husband.

"Uh, Yes." he said. "Well we see you guys later." Kitty's mother said walking backwards toward the car.

"Bye," Kitty's father said.

"Bye." Kitty and Kurt both said together. after saying this, they watched the car pull out of the driveway and on to the road.

"Well that was surprising." Kitty said looking back at Kurt.

"Ja." Kurt said agreeing. "There still, uncomfortable around me though." he said.

"Yeah, but at least they came back and apologized." Kitty said. "It could've been a lot worse." she finished.

"Should ve go back inside?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah," Kitty said.

They went back to the party and partied for about another two hours. By the time the party was over it was dinner time and the team sat down around the table once again.

Jean was very curious as to what went on between Kurt, Kitty and Kitty's parents but the professor would not tell because he said that it would be up to Kurt of Kitty to do that.

"Hey Kurt." Jean said to him sitting next to him at table. "Did everything go well this afternoon?" she asked quietly so nobody would eavesdrop.

"Yeah," Kurt said looking back at his plate. Jean detected that Kurt was hiding something else.

"Is that all?" Jean asked him wondering if she could get him to tell what else was going on.

"I'll tell you later." Kurt said. "after dinner."

Dinner ended quickly because people were hungry from all that dancing but had a lot of treats in between so there were a lot of leftovers. Remembering what Kurt said, jean went up to his room after cleaning up to table. As usual, Kurt was at his balcony.

"So what's been going on?" Jean asked walking in the door.

"Vell." Kurt said not knowing where to start.

"Does it have anything to do with Kitty?" Jean asked trying to help him out.

"Ja." Kurt said.

"What about Kitty?" Jean asked. At this point Kitty also wanted to ask Kurt something but heard that Jean was in there. The door was ajar and that's. When she heard here name and that's when she began to listen. She knew it was wrong, but like Jean, She also had a hunch that Kurt was hiding _something_.

"Vell I really like her, but it's..like I don't know if I should." He said wondering if that came out right. Kitty didn't understand what he meant by this.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked

"Like, were different, and I don't know if Kitty would be better off with somevon else." He said. looking out towards the sunset. Kitty stood by the door thinking of what she had just heard.

"I know her parents vould." he finished.

"Well, It's up to you and Kitty to whom you guys feel most comfortable around and want to be with isn't it." Jean replied.

"Ja," Kurt said so soft that Kitty was unsure if he said anything. "Thanks Jean." Kurt said turning to look at her.

"Your welcome." Jean said lightly patting him on the back and turning to leave, "See you tomorrow." she said. Kitty knew he had to hide somewhere before Jean came out the door, so she quickly ran down the hallway and turned back to make it look like she was just coming up the stairs and walking down the hallway. She saw Jean exit and waited till Jean was down the stairs to go in to Kurt's room. Kurt was still at his balcony when she came in.

"Hey," Kitty said walking in.

"Hey." Kurt said turning around.

"Nice sunset this evening." she said trying to start a conversation.

"Ja." Kurt said thinking of whether to tell Kitty what he had told Jean.

"The party was fun," she said looking at him.

"Kitty," Kurt said. "I think I should tell you something." Kurt said.

"You don't need." She said, "I heard you and Jean talking." she said looking down then looking at him.

"Oh." Kurt said wondering what to say.

"I really like you too Kurt." Kitty said looking him in the eyes. "And I don't care what my parents think." She said. "You're a really sweet guy." she said. Kurt didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Kitty." Kurt said hugging her.

"Uh Kurt." Kitty said in an awkward tone.

"Ja."

"Your tail." she said. Kurt's tail had wrapped itself around.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt said blushing taking his tail off her waist. "It can have a mind of its own." Kurt said. Kitty laughed. They looked at each other for a moment waiting for the other person to make a move. Kitty drew in first and Kurt followed her league and they kissed.

"Wow." Kurt said not believing what had just happened, Kitty laughed again. Kitty started heading towards the door to go get ready for bed.

"You gonna be ok." Kitty said smiling at the door.

"I think I will." Kurt said smiling back watching her head down the hallway to her room.

The End


End file.
